The present invention relates to an information output system or display aparatus including of a computer and an information output device such as a display device or a printer as a computer terminal and more particularly to an information output system or display apparatus for performing various types of control such as the information output method and allowing or not allowing of information output from the computer connected to the above information output device via a communication interface.
In current display devices as computer terminals, a wide variety of display positions and sizes on the screen and video signal frequencies to be displayed are used depending on video signals to be inputted. Therefore, a display or a so-called multi-scan display has been used so that a display device can handle various video signals.
A microcomputer or a memory LSI is used to provide a most suitable display image for each video signal as this type of display device. Such a prior art is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-321475.
According to this prior art, the microcomputer controls the memory which stores information of the display position and size on the screen for each video signal beforehand and reads the information of the most suitable display position and size on the screen depending on the input video signal from the memory. The microcomputer outputs a control signal on the basis of the read information. This control signal is applied to the deflection circuit as a control voltage or control current through a D-A converter so as to control the voltage or current at a predetermined part of the deflection circuit. By doing this, the display size and position of the display device can be adjusted. When a video signal inputted to the display device is not a known signal, no corresponding. information is kept in the above memory. Therefore, the switch mounted on the front of the display device is operated so as to input the adjustment information of the display position and size on the screen. The control circuit of the above microcomputer creates deflection control information on the basis of the above input information and adjusts the display position and size.
According to the aforementioned prior art, the display device obtains a most suitable screen display according to the input video signal. However, according to another prior art, the computer controls and changes the display status. Such a prior art is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-84688. According to this prior art, a discrimination pulse is superimposed at the blanking interval of a video signal outputted from the computer and the deflection frequency of the display device is changed on the basis of this discrimination pulse.
According to the former prior art among the aforementioned prior arts, the control of the display position and size on the screen is managed by the display device. Therefore, when adjustment is required or requested from the user of display device, it is necessary to perform manual adjustment using the adjustment switch of the display device each time and it is rather troublesome to operate the system.
According to the latter prior art among the aforementioned prior arts, the control can be operated by the computer. However, since the operation is such that the deflection frequency is simply changed on the basis of the discrimination pulse superimposed on the video signal, an image cannot be adjusted to the display image (display position and size) which is required by a user of the computer. Namely, there is a problem imposed that the status which is simply desired by the user cannot be obtained. Furthermore, no consideration is given to prevention of display (indication) of careless images (information) and restraining of unnecessary power consumption. Even if the discrimination pulse is superimposed at the blanking interval of the video signal, the video blanking level is generally shallow in the case of the display device, so that the discrimination pulse is displayed. Furthermore, the control is applied only in one direction from the computer to the display device and no information is sent in the reverse direction, so that there is another problem imposed that a malfunction cannot be avoided.